


Great Expectations

by tumtatumtum



Series: Discipline and Surrender [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dark!Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Like I'm pretty sure it's not OK, M/M, Mates (kind of), Mind Control, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Shorty had them apple bottom Deans..., Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows what Dean’s expectations were when he first brought him to bed.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Castiel watches and trains Dean from afar to become his perfect lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

Castiel knows what Dean’s expectations were when he first brought him to bed.

He supposes, in a sense, that he cannot fault his hunter for assuming that he would go quietly, meekly. That he would bow to Dean’s not un-impressive expertise, as while he had experienced no lovers, Dean had “ slept his way across the continental United States”, as Dean would put it. 

No, Castiel understood, it would not be so unimaginable to assume that he, an angel of the Lord, would react in a similar manner to any other virgin about to feel the pleasures of carnal flesh for the first time.

A foolish thought nonetheless, but understandable. Surprising still, as his beloved so rarely underestimated a fellow hunter. 

\-----

Perhaps the explanation was simpler in nature- Dean had simply never devoted much time to himself to thinking about Castiel in a sexual sense.

No, Castiel knew, this was not even close to the truth. Dean Winchester was a loyal man, and in his loyalty to Castiel had emerged a kind of faith, an adulation of sorts. Perhaps it had been a cruelty, but Castiel had refrained from telling Dean when he first heard Dean praying to him without meaning to. How could he reveal the fact, when he had heard the way Dean whispered his name in his head, had felt the longing in his soul for him? It had made him feel powerful in a way that left him reeling- It was the sensation of being worshipped from afar, all for him. He felt close to his Father for a moment, sharing in the awesome power of being the object of such desire and longing. The moment quickly morphed into something more sinister and twisted- he felt such a fierce wave of possession come over him that he flew directly to Dean’s side to—watch? Protect? Whatever the emotion was, it was quickly forgotten after beholding the sight of his Dean.

His hunter had been lying back upon the nondescript motel bed, his legs hanging over the front edge of the mattress, feet braced upon the floor. In his current position and due to the layout of the room, it almost appeared as if he was presenting himself for whoever walked in the door. From the flashes of his prayers, Castiel suspected that he subconsciously was. 

Dean was completely clothed, appearing to have just arrived in his room, sat down on the bed and pulled himself out. Though he was almost completely covered he still looked so enticingly vulnerable, like he wasn’t in enough control of himself to wait. It filled Castiel with an intoxicating rush of pride to know that he had done that to this man, had rendered him desperate and wanting. And Dean’s movements were desperate, fisting his cock with harsh tugs that Castiel knew would hurt just a bit- a punishing pace. It was this revelation that had kept Castiel in the shadows, watching as Dean denied himself complete enjoyment in his pleasure and came without a sound- back bowed in an arch, wet lips forming an “O” shape as his mind and spirit screamed Castiel’s name. He collapsed then on the covers, and just as Castiel felt he had been given the greatest of gifts, it was snatched away when he pulled his gaze from Dean’s softening member to his beautiful face. Dean’s expression was one of shame, his eyes staring unfocused upon the ceiling. 

“He does not want to want me.” Castiel had thought then, and had hurled himself with his wings as far as he could away from the thing he desired most. He resolutely did not see Dean again until the Winchesters called for his aid.

After that, Castiel found it an impossible task to ignore Dean’s prayers. While the man may not have desired him, his body and soul called out for his in every way imaginable. It became increasingly difficult to be in Dean’s company for too long, for while the hunter was business as usual around Castiel, his soul was….wanton. Castiel knew he would stare for too long, but who could resist the image of the soul of Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, offering itself to Castiel? It begged so prettily, reaching out with no finesse or coyness, pleading for Castiel to take Dean and simply mount him, to intertwine the two with their bodies and grace until neither could move or speak yet they would keep going….

Castiel vanished abruptly quite often around the Winchesters.

\-----

Slowly, as the years passed and trust grew between them, Dean’s prayers changed as well. Castiel could admit to himself that he had some influence in this area. While it was impossible to make someone love you, their desires on the other hand could be…tweaked. Castiel simply felt that Dean was denying himself the true pleasures that he could offer the hunter. Dean’s fantasies were filled with images of him and Castiel biting at each other, pushing each other down and rutting against each other until they both came undone. While Castiel was more than fine with this scenario (and had been more than fine with it several times in private) he still felt some mental block was in place that forbid Dean from wanting anything more. 

That would simply not do.

So Castiel acted in their best interest and made some suggestions to the hunter, the next time he hovered invisibly over Dean’s shoulder as Dean humped his hand and silently called out to Castiel.

“ Out loud.” He’d whispered quietly in Dean’s subconscious ear, and shivered at the whimper his hunter let out. Yet his beloved was stubborn and simply yanked at his cock even harder and bit his lip, approaching his peak quickly yet quietly. Castiel frowned.

“Out loud or not at all.” He’d hissed, unleashing his grace in tendrils that swept along Dean’s skin, caressing his hunter’s nipples, the inside of his elbows, his upper inner thighs while forming a ring of sensitive pleasure that encased his cock, bringing and keeping him at the peak of his orgasm.

Dean had screamed.

His beloved had shouted and thrashed and moaned yet Castiel did not relent, not until Dean had started shaking and repeating his name over and over in a quiet yet broken whimper, the only thought he was capable of forming. 

Castiel had yielded then, witnessing all of Dean cum shouting his name for the first time. He had come then too, moaning Dean’s name in his first simultaneous orgasm with his future lover. It was by far the best yet of his existence.  
\-----

Things had changed quickly after that.

It was again impossible for Castiel to resist. Dean was so open, so completely pliant in a way he was not with anything else when it came to shaping his sexual fantasies. He had denied himself his true wants for too long, and now Castiel could rebuild him once more as he pleased. It took little effort and the results were…well, for not getting any physical action Castiel had never been more satisfied sexually in his entire life. He knew Dean felt the same. He had ensured it.

“Pinch your nipples. Your tits are so sensitive beloved, you need to play with them.”

“Suck on your fingers. That’s it, good boy. You want to cry on my cock, don’t you? You want to gag on it for me, want me to fill you up. You could cum on that alone, couldn’t you?”

“ You can’t cum without me anymore? My filthy little boy needs me now. On all fours then, I want to see that ass in the air for me.”

\-----

Castiel still remembered the day he had finally worked Dean up to fingering himself. That had been a crucial moment, as the hunter had been…unsure as to whether he preferred to top or bottom. Castiel appreciated both forms, but he felt his hunter was made to take his cock. Regardless of Dean’s surprisingly delicate waist ending in a vision of a sculpted ass, Castiel wanted to give Dean everything. Dean already gave others so much, he was almost incapable of simply lying back and accepting that he was worthy, that he was loved. Once they were officially joined Castiel would of course swap positions from time to time, but only once Dean understood who was in control of his pleasure. Only once he understood who he belonged to, who loved him beyond reason and would worship him in Castiel’s own unconventional way. No, Dean would be a natural bottom once he learned to surrender.

“Your nipples look bruised from all the attention. Spit-slick and sore, they’re prettiest like this. You’ve been playing at them for so long my beloved, surely you want something more?” 

Dean nodded frantically, and Castiel smiled from beside him. They were both sitting against the bed board of another inexpensive motel room, Castiel invisible by Dean’s side. Dean preferred to pretend Castiel was with him now when he pleasured himself, giving him orders and talking to him. If he strained it was almost like Cas really WAS with him, and not just a figment of his twisted imagination. God he wanted so badly…

“Please, Cas. I want more, they hurt- please.”

Castiel smiled. Begging had come to Dean so easily.

“ But you like it when your tits are aching. Very well then, I am a generous lover. But we’re going to try something new today.”

Dean groaned and smiled, pleased with the turn of events. The last time they had tried something new he had cum untouched so hard he saw stars in his vision for two minutes afterwards. He could have sworn he actually felt the handprints on his ass the next day.

“Anything, Cas. Just please-“

“Anything? My, my how eager my little boy is.”

Dean smiled wider. He loved making Cas happy- well, imaginary Cas. It was becoming so hard to separate the two though, the last time he saw real Cas he had wanted to sink down to his knees right there and-

“Stop what you’re doing. NOW.”

Dean’s hands dropped to his side, his fingertips tingling from flicking his nip- his tits for so long. They were so sensitive that the cold air in the room left him whimpering. 

“Good boy.”

Dean moaned and felt his dick leak more pre-cum, like it had been trained to respond to the pet name.

“Turn over.”

Dean almost elbowed himself in the face in his scramble to flip onto his front, shoulders pressed to the mattress, ass raised high in the air. Just how he imagined Cas would like it.

Silence stretched then, but Dean didn’t mind. He was too busy shivering with the sensation he felt every once in awhile during his new fantasies. It was like warm, pulsing, smooth yet buzzing fingers were caressing intense pleasure into his body. It was what he imagined Cas’ wings or grace would feel like. Today the sensations were everywhere, from the tips of toes to the upper part of his scalp, gently massaging him into a boneless, horny pile of goo. The only tense part of him was his cock, which was weeping after the ministrations. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew he was desperate to cum.

“Casss…”

“My name has never sounded more beautiful than coming from your lips. Such round, plump lips they are. An obscenity. They need something between them, don’t they Dean?”

Dean could barely groan an agreement, he was so relaxed. It was true though, he had developed something of an oral fixation as of late. He was constantly sucking on pen ends, straws, even the side of his nails. Whenever he caught himself doing it he flushed, because he knew he was dreaming of Cas’ cock.

“Put one of your fingers in that hole of yours. Suck it until it’s dripping.”

Dean let out a breathy whine and gracelessly flopped his right hand to his face, lapping at his index finger until he finally got it fully into his mouth. He sighed contently, losing himself in the floating sensation of the magic fingers and his full mouth that he could pretend was Cas’ cock. Soon though, it wasn’t enough. He needed to cum so badly he was almost crying, and the fingers were kneading his stomach and…

Oh.

They were pushing, teasing lightly at his rim. Each brush shot a hot line of pressure directly to his cock, getting it to pulse pre-cum. His balls were also being fondled heavily, and the tip of his penis felt as if the weird pleasure-currents were trying desperately to cram themselves down his cock and oh god he couldn’t take it he needed…

“CAS! Cas please, please let it…”

“What do you want Dean? How do you feel?”

Dean sobbed. Imaginary Cas had a penchant for asking Dean questions that made him think when his brain had already said goodbye a long time ago. 

“ I need you to let it… I need to cum. Oh god please, I’ve been needing it and I need you I need you to-“

Dean gasped as his body became alive in pain-pleasure, the currents turning almost ruthless in the intensity of sensation. His body that had been so relaxed clenched mercilessly, only to release to once more and go back to the pleasurable hum he had been enjoying before.

“ Is that how you really feel, beloved? Is that what you truly need?”

Dean frowned. Of course it was, what he needed was for the currents to enter his dick and make him cum so hard his ass clenched down on-

Nothing.

Oh. OH.

Dean did start sobbing now- it was too much, he needed to cum like 2 hours ago and now his stupid brain had decided that butt play was on the menu? No way, he would stop and get himself under control and never even think about going near his asshole again-

Dean screamed around his finger as the currents became toomuchtoointense once more, everywhere except his asshole because- WOW. That felt like- not better than his cock but a different kind of pleasure? Like he was full and complete and…loved.

Crap.

He wanted to, he did, but after a lifetime of denying and ignoring and drinking away thoughts he did not want to deal with, he so did NOT want to deal with this right now. But oh, he felt so empty and he needed “Cas” in him.

Wouldn’t it hurt though?

“It’ll make you feel so good, beloved. So cherished, filled to the bursting with my cock. I’ll make you whole again, I’ll rebuild you and tear you apart then start all over again. You’ll love it. You’ll beg for it.”

Dean moaned again, mind going fuzzy again as his spit-slickened fingered moved seemingly of its own free will towards his raised ass, where his hole was pulsing with need. He felt debauched and wanton and it hadn’t even breached him yet.

“Circle your hole with your finger, that’s it. You’re so beautiful Dean, you’re so good for me. Such a good boy. Tell me how that feels.”

It feels wonderful to obey, to give in to his desires like this. The thrumming is back now and seems to be rising towards a fever pitch, and his finger feels like it’s vibrating around his hole which is clenching and hungry, trying to pull it in. Dean feels wanted and used and filthy and better than he ever has in his entire life.

He also needs to cum or he’s going to die.

“ S’ so good Cas, please…”

“You know what to do Dean. Give in to it. Give in to me.”

And Dean obeys. He lets go and pushes his finger in to the first knuckle, and the crescendo of pleasure that lights up his body explodes underneath and above his skin. He can barely feel himself cum at first it’s that intense, then the pulsing waves of pleasure start to crest over him and he drifts, sinking down into the warm abyss of his orgasm. 

He feels like he loses himself a little bit each time this happens, yet he gains something else. He’s not sure if he wants to keep rebuilding himself with these strange pieces every time he puts himself together after his “special nights”, but it’s impossible to resist the temptation. He’s falling, and he can’t bring himself to examine the how’s or why’s of this kind of pleasure right now. Doesn’t he want this? Doesn’t he deserve this?

“You deserve everything, my beloved. Everything I can give you. And now, think of all the things that I can do to you.”

Even in his post-coital bliss, Dean shudders.

\-----

It had become almost too easy after that. Castiel barely had to use any direction at all, Dean seemed to take to his new passions with every fiber of his being. It had never been that Dean hadn’t wanted to desire him, Castiel realized, it had been that Dean thought he didn’t deserve him.

His hunter is so foolish sometimes.

So Castiel fills Dean’s head with whispers of praise, and Dean blooms for him. Begs to be filled at every chance he can get, wants something in both his holes at all times. It’s terrifying and exhilarating for Dean, who feels the stirrings of something like teenage rebellion in his belly. He’s doing something taboo, something forbidden and he likes it.

He thinks he likes it too much.

“My pretty boy is desperate to be filled, isn’t he? That hole of yours is so hungry.” Castiel whispers, and Dean cries his agreement into his fist as he fucks three of his fingers ruthlessly into his asshole. It’s not enough, it’s never enough anymore, but it’s what he’s got. 

He hasn’t felt the currents since the night he first fingered himself.

Castiel knew that had been close to what Dean would call “cheating”. What Dean felt as “currents” or “vibrations” was actually Castiel caressing Dean’s soul with his grace in a way that caused physical sensations. In reality Dean’s soul and Castiel’s grace had done no more than kiss, what Dean would call “first base” (Castiel did not understand how baseball was relevant to the union of two beings at all). Dean’s soul had tasted, and now Dean’s soul was hooked. It NEEDED him, like an addiction of the cruelest kind, for Dean did not even know what he was looking for in a fix. Castiel was also bound inextricably to Dean’s soul, but as a sentient being his threshold was significantly higher. All he had to do was wait for Dean to snap. He was a patient angel, and he was having so much fun in the meantime.

“Spread your legs. Wider, Dean, like you want me between them. And you do want that, don’t you? My pretty boy wants me to spread him open like a whore and pound into him. Get your fingers away from there, I didn’t say you could fill yourself yet.”

“ Do you wonder what I would taste like, Dean? Would my skin be salty, would it taste different than a woman? I can see how much you want to taste me. Do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to taste your hole, lick you open for my cock?”

“ You can’t get off without thinking about it anymore, can you? Me filling you one way or another, me taking care of you. My beloved, I will always take care of you. You are mine.”

“Cum for me.”

\------

Dean felt that like he was going out of his mind. This….obsession was going to kill him. He walked around and he was constantly aware that he was empty. He fought monsters and exorcised demons and laughed and drank with Sam while thinking of blue eyes gazing down on him, pulling his hair while he choked on cock and came untouched when Cas whispered he loved him.

Yeah, Dean had a problem. It was a problem with an incomprehensible solution.

Cas didn’t want him like that. Hell, he didn’t even think the angel had any sexual preferences at all. Sure he had kissed Meg (a thought that did not fill him with jealous rage thank you very much) but that seemed more of a power move than anything. Did the angel even understand sex?

He must though. Castiel wasn’t stupid, he had observed humanity for years. The guy had probably seen at least one couple doing the nasty. Maybe he hadn’t known what it was at first, maybe he had stayed to watch, tilting his head in a curious manner as he learned what they were doing…

 

Dean came in a diner bathroom with muffled shouts into his fist, panting over the idea of Cas being surprised and confused over his first erection. It was not his proudest moment.

 

Maybe Cas just needed someone to show him. The guy was attractive, or Dean was sure his celestial being was. Whatever, he wasn’t examining that too closely. Surely he’d had offers, some hot other angel had sidled up to him and batted their eyelashes…wings…whatever. But he felt instinctively Cas had said no- he didn’t know why, but Cas just seemed so-unfazed and untouched by sex. 

Dean could fix that.

Intimacy, Dean was sure, was what was keeping Cas back from the great orgasms they-he could be having. Poor guy, denied for so long a delight he didn’t know existed. It was a crying shame, that’s what it was. What Cas needed was someone he could trust, someone he had known for a long time, someone he knew would have his back and take care of him….

Crap.

It had to be Dean. Dean sighed, taking another swig of beer and wondering how to go about with this new plan. Sure, he couldn’t have Cas like he wanted- dominating, skilled, fucking into him like he was made for it- but he could still have Cas. Sweet, innocent Cas who had no idea what was coming (Dean snickered), who would learn firsthand how fan-fucking-tastic it felt to have another person put their hands on you, who Dean could give his first orgasm to-

 

Dean barely made it to the bathroom in the bunker before he came, pulsing in his pants with two fingers hastily shoved into himself down the back of his jeans.

 

Goddamn, ever since he’d found his prostate it was like he couldn’t think about anything else. Maybe he should buy one of those vibrating thingies…

Dean felt a cold shudder pass through him. No, it would be Cas or nothing else. 

Dean cleaned himself off and exited the bathroom, sitting and taking another swig of his still-cool beer. He stayed that way throughout the night, coming up with a devious and fool-proof Winchester plan of seduction.

Cas wouldn’t know what hit him.

\---------

His beloved was not a subtle man.

Castiel felt a switch had been turned on in Dean- his hunter’s fantasies were now filled with elaborate stories of the two of them getting together, growing old together, being in love together- he was ready. But instead of letting Castiel take charge, as he had assumed Dean grumpily would, Dean instead seemed intent on bringing Castiel to him.

Well, Castiel could indulge him. He would do anything for Dean, and this was an easy favor to grant.

It had started small, with Dean and Sam asking to work with Castiel more often. Then Dean started to go on more short “solo” missions to towns that had very little paranormal activity but always had a delicious burger restaurant of some kind.

His beloved was courting him.

It made Castiel want to shout at the sky, so all his brothers and sisters could hear him.

He restrains himself and instead tries another admittedly fan-fucking-tastic burger, groaning as the juices seep down his chin and smirking internally at the way Dean’s pupils dilate at the sound while he beams at Castiel.

His beloved grows bolder over time.

There are no more hunting excuses, Dean simply asks him if he wants to drive or meet him somewhere. In the town Sam and Dean just finished a hunt in, by a river for some swimming (the sight of his beloved in his shorts as he waded in the water left Castiel breathless and oh so hungry). 

Dean touches him more now too. Small things, a pat on the back, a hand on the shoulder. The touches begin to linger though. Dean comes behind him while he’s doing research or cooking on the kitchen stove, makes a show of looking at whatever Castiel is doing from over his shoulder and then just….stays. He lingers in his space, close and inviting. It makes Castiel’s blood itch.

He whispers to Dean on those nights, drives him out of his mind until his voice is hoarse from begging for Castiel to just please fuck him, he can’t anymore-

Finally, when Dean has started to twitch every time Castiel stretches, Dean decides to confront this thing head on. He takes Sammy on what has to be the more awkward car ride of his life to Garth’s place. Hands him a packed bag, tells him sorry but he’s gotta stay away from the bunker for a few days- he has an angel to defile. 

Sam is surprisingly supportive. He laughs, tells Dean he thought it was only a matter of time, and says he’ll be comparing libraries with Garth until Dean calls him to come back.

Dean’s smile hurts his face as he drives away, ears still ringing with Sam’s suggestion about finding a room in the bunker for Cas to stay at. Permanent-like.

As if he’d ever leave Dean’s room once Dean got him there.

\-------

So here they were. One filling and hearty dinner of hamburgers and ice-cream later, Dean had sat across from a well-set (no candles, this was NOT a chick-flick) table from Cas and… confessed.

It was freeing in a way he had never known.

He couldn’t stop talking, God it was embarrassing. How he’d respected Cas from the beginning, how he’d wanted him and then couldn’t stop thinking about him until he fell in love with him and he knows he’s messed up and flawed but he wants to try with Cas he wants this to be good between them because he does love him he loves him and…

Cas stops him by gently pressing his fingers on Dean’s lips. Dean startles, he hadn’t heard Cas move from across the table to where he was sitting, eyes focused on his own hands making gestures above the table before him. Cas then squatted in front of Dean and effortlessly tugged his chair so Dean was sitting directly before a crouching Cas, whose eyes seemed to be shining with intensity.

“ It would be an honor, Dean Winchester, to have you as my own. I have loved you from afar for so long now.”

Dean felt the air catch in his throat, and he clenched his fist and turned away from Cas, eyelids shut tight against the emotional tide that was overwhelming him.

Castiel smiled softly. After all this time, his hunter still did not know what he deserved, what Castiel could give him. It would not be thus for long. Reaching out, he again gently grasped Dean’s chin in his other hand, turning Dean’s face until it was cradled in his hands and facing his own. Dean’s eyes were still shut, but he was breathing fast. Leaning forward, Castiel rose off his haunches slightly and pressed a firm yet gentle kiss upon Dean’s forehead.

“My beloved.”

Dean whimpered and became a flurry of action, grabbing at Castiel and bringing their mouths together in a clumsy and off-center kiss. Castiel was thrilled by his hunter’s eagerness and still allowed him to maintain the illusion of control, meeting Dean’s clumsy, desperate kisses and tongue with corresponding eagerness.

Dean was lost in Castiel, and all they were doing was clinging to each other and kissing. It should have been embarrassing how hard he was, but Dean could barely think about his own pleasure- he was focused on the quiet “mmm”’s coming from Castiel every time their lips parted, even if for a moment. Dean was also moaning at a mortifyingly loud level- he really wished he’d stop sounding like a porn star sometime soon, shit was embarassing.

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes flew open and he wrenched himself away from Cas. And by wrenched himself away, he pressed his forehead to the angel’s and curled a hand protectively around his nape, panting and trying to find his senses while Cas gazed at him in adoration. Dean laughed, feeling lighter and higher than he had in…well, ever.

“As great as this is, Cas, I was kind of hoping to give you the full human-sexual experience tonight. Seeing as we apparently love each other or something.”

Castiel smiled too, a sight that made Dean’s heart (and pants) swell even further. His angel was so damn beautiful.

“ I have no objections to this course of action.”

“Wow baby, talk dirty to me.”

Castiel cocked his head, and hells bells that was something he was NOT prepared for when the angel was practically kneeling at his feet. 

‘Come on Winchester, get the show on the road before it comes to an abrupt and unplanned stop’ Dean thought to himself as he sprung up and made his way to his bedroom, dragging Cas to where his freshly-washed sheets awaited them and he could take his time taking his angel apart.

That had been the plan, at least.

\--------

Castiel believed he had indulged Dean for long enough. This would soon become about the union of their two beings, both body and soul, and as such fell under Castiel’s domain. As Dean would put it, Castiel was now the head cowboy of this rodeo.

Or maybe it was Gabriel who would put it like that. Whatever.

Dean rose quickly and yanked on his arm, pulling him with him towards the bedroom (soon to be their bedroom, if Castiel had anything to say about the matter). Yanked. On an angel of the Lord. 

That simply would not do.

Castiel growled low in his throat and pushed Dean forward until he slammed against the wall, crowding into his space and pushing his growing erection in between the swells of Dean’s cheeks. He heard a whimper come from Dean, and instantly felt calmer. Still annoyed with his hunter (had he not spent almost a year training him for this?), he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and yanked, so his hunter’s back was bowed and his ass presenting. A much preferable posture in Cas’ eyes, he leaned in to purr in Dean’s ear.

“ What do you think you’re doing, Dean?”

“ I was- Cas I mean I know- you’ve never been with anyone before n’ I wanna-”

“ I know what you want, Dean Winchester. So what. Were. You. Doing?”

Dean swallowed. He was having trouble thinking, Cas’ erect member felt like it was branding his backside and he knew he was uncontrollably rubbing himself on it, like a damn cat in heat.

“ I just- I wanna take care of you.”

On this Castiel exhaled. He tightened his grip on Dean’s scalp but started to thrust forward slightly in time with Dean’s writhing, enjoying the low moan Dean let out.

“ Why, my beloved? I will be taking care of you.”

Dean started to tremble then, dangerously close already. He didn’t think that reality could be anything like his dreams but here he was- about to come in his pants like a freaking virgin from some dry humping and a gravelly voice in his ear.

“ You don’t have to. I can do this, I can-“

“Hush. There will be a time when I allow you inside me, Dean Winchester. Perhaps tied up in pretty pink bows, a reward for being such a good boy.”

Dean gasped, hips jerking forward to rub against the wall of their own accord. This was it, he was gonna cum God he was gonna cum already and it was toosoontoomuchtoogood-

Then the magic fingers were back.

Dean wailed as they encased his cock once again, vibrating pleasure throughout his entire shaft with special attention to the head, all while denying him his release. He thrashed against the wall, mindlessly grinding himself back towards Cas, seeking something for his hole (and sweet baby Jesus he needed something in there soon) and trying to get some friction on his aching cock. Cas chuckled and pressed himself to Dean’s back, pinning the man to the wall.

“ Oh my beloved, you respond even more beautifully now. I have always been with you for this, since the first time you came with my name in your head.”

Dean heard the words, but he wasn’t sure he could process them correctly. All he felt was relief, that he hadn’t been alone and that Cas had always wanted him too. Some part of his brain was pissed, demanding answers and privacy and wondering what kinds of fucked up things Cas had done to him. That part was silenced though when Cas rolled his hips, and the vibrations started to spread from his cock under his perineum and towards his gaping hole, which was clenching desperately.

“ I remade you when I rescued you from Hell. I remade your desires so that you would be perfect for me. And you are perfect, so beautiful and strong, my gorgeous mate.”

“What?” Dean managed to think, but soon could only groan even louder as he felt the currents FINALLY enter his hole, sweeping in and zeroing on his prostate in rolling waves punctuated by firm presses every so often.

Dean couldn’t think, he was so far gone in his pleasure. He was drooling against the wall, fucking himself back into Cas’ still clothed cock and whimpering, pleading wordlessly.

“ Say that you are mine, beloved. Promise yourself to me, and I will bring you your pleasure. I shall treasure and protect you all our days.”

“Tell me.” Dean heard the voice whisper.

“ Give in to what you want.” And Dean found himself nodding as if in a trance. He no longer cared if he was, if this was real or imagined or not. He had never felt such a fire pulsing through his veins. His skin sang in ecstasy and he needed Cas. He needed to be claimed.

“ M’ yours, Cas I’m- I’m your good boy” Dean whispered, baring his neck and thrusting his hips back as far as he could, willing Cas’ cock to push into him.

Cas grinned manically, powerful and stunning in victory. Dean shuddered as he took in his angel- mate? Why did it feel so right to say that?- from the corner of his eye, mad with lust and yet controlled in his desires. 

His angel was so beautiful.

“ Don’t move, beloved.” Castiel said, and he leaned back enough to place his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean sighed in frustration, missing Cas’ warmth but content enough with the tinglings of Cas’ grace. They were spreading out methodically, and he needed to come almost as much as he needed them to reach his nipples. They were so sensitive.

Dean yelped as he felt the first tendril of grace flick his nipple at the same moment Castiel ripped Dean’s underwear and jeans apart, creating a gap big enough to display his entire ass and upper thighs. Dean whined at the humiliation of it, feeling even more exposed, almost fully clothed with his hole winking at Castiel, trying to entice his lover to enter him.

“ What pert cheeks you have, Dean. They take a spanking so well. You like a bit of pain, don’t you? It reminds you who’s in control.”

Dean sobbed his affirmation as Castiel delivered five quick yet stinging blows to his cheeks before grasping the firm globes in his hands and kneading furiously.

“ The things I’m going to do to you, Dean Winchester. I have observed mankind for a millennia, and I shall dedicate all of my knowledge to the singular purpose of making you come as hard and as often as possible.”

Dean was shaking again. He felt like every time he was able to catch his breath something new and even more pleasurable coursed through his veins. He was fairly certain he had at least 2 dry orgasms, stopped from completion only by the fucking-magical-angel-cock ring on his dick. He was also continuously moaning at embarrassingly high levels, guttural sounds interspersed with “Cas, please, please, baby, Cas, fuck-” 

“ Bend over for me.”

And Dean did without a thought, ass high in the air, just how Cas liked it. He was still twitching and shuddering with the pulses of grace, which were now spread all over his body, soothing his skin while slowly driving him mad with want. It was worst on his groin and hole, the pulsing pattern more intense and twisting. It felt like Castiel’s grace was trying to dig straight down into his soul. Maybe he was. Dean couldn’t ponder it for too long because he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and the unmistakable sound of a cock being pulled out of underwear. Castiel exhaled sharply, and Dean whined because he knew he just fucking knew Cas had his hand on his cock. 

The cock Dean needed to touch, see, smell. That cock needed to fuck his throat and his hole and just fucking mark him markhimmarkhim-

“Cas, PLEASE.” Dean cried, arching his back further to present. He was practically on his tiptoes, ass high in the air and face pressed almost painfully to the wall, hands spasming by his head and scratching into the wood.

“ What are you, Dean?”

“ I’m yours! I’m your little bitch I’m your good boy I’m yours-” 

Dean screamed.

The pulsing stopped then seemed to dip even deeper into him, seeping through his blood and into his bones, washing away his entire being in a haze of pleasure. His hole clenched almost painfully as his cock erupted, covering the front of his pants in his semen for what seemed like minutes (it probably was, thanks to Cas’ magical fucking fingers). At the same moment he felt Cas cum land on his exposed ass and upper thighs, some of it even dripping into his hole. He sobbed even more as he felt Cas use the tip of his cock to spread and push in his cum into Dean’s asshole. 

Just the tip. What a dick.

Dean felt himself slowly come back to the real world, floating lazily until he settled back into his body. It was then he was aware that he was murmuring “Yoursyoursyours” over and over into Castiel’s neck. His angel had turned him around and was embracing him, wrapped around his body and sucking love bites onto his neck.

Dean smiled. Despite the fact that he could barely stand, he felt amazing. Better than he ever had in his entire life.

Nuzzling Castiel’s cheek with his nose, Cas stopped his ministrations and looked up and into Dean’s eyes.

“ You were perfect, beloved. So good for me.”

Dean hummed, feeling high and free, despite being caged in by Cas’ body and presence. 

“ So you’ve known for like…forever?”

Castiel nodded, un-phased by Dean’s question. Dean had desired him. That was enough consent for Castiel.

Dean hummed again, thunking his head back against the wall to think. Sure, they hadn’t gotten together in the most…traditional way. That didn’t mean Cas didn’t love him, right? 

Turning again to look at Castiel, Dean took in his lover of longer than he had been aware His hair was mussed, his still half-hard cock was poking out of his trousers, and he was radiating protective authority.

Dean smiled.

He was safe with Cas.

Sinking further into Castiel’s arms, Dean let go of the last screaming part of him that would protest to their manipulated union.

Above him, Castiel smirked, tasting and savoring Dean’s complete surrender.

Sweeping Dean into his arms, he cradled him as he brought Dean into their new room. Dean continued to nuzzle at Castiel and hum happily, pulling Castiel with him down onto the bed.

“Your soul and body spread themselves wantonly before me, Dean. I will claim you fully now.”

Dean’s eyes flew open.

This was not what he was expecting at all.

God, it was going to be so much better.


End file.
